110915-The look of things
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling angryGardener AG at 23:25 -- CC: Hey Mike AG: Hey Nyarla CC: How've things been? AG: Uh AG: Weird CC: Wasp's up? AG: I think I might have feelings for someone CC: Ah shit CC: Uhh, who? AG: One of the humans AG: I think he's one of the first ones you met AG: Can you guess? CC: Kyle? CC: I mean, Arch vanished AG: Maybe CC: Maybe? CC: Milo? AG: No AG: It's Kyle CC: Ah, of course AG: I don't really wanna say anything AG: Cause AG: Y'know CC: Yeah CC: It's cool CC: I'll keep your flush a secret net I talk to him CC: next* AG: Wait AG: Have you ever heard of homosexuality? AG: Is that a thing in troll culture? CC: Homosexuality? CC: Nope CC: What's it mean? AG: It's AG: Uh CC: What? AG: When a male is attracted to another male CC: ...okay? CC: Anything else? AG: It was frowned upon on most parts of Earth AG: Most AG: I lived in America where most people accepted it CC: That's such an odd thing to be a thing AG: I know AG: So, in troll culture it's perfectly fine for a guy to be in love with another guy? CC: Your culture is weirder than you once said CC: Yeah CC: That's a nonissue AG: Yeah, most of us were assholes AG: Poverty was everywhere, we didn't like homosexuals, and we hated eachother just because the other guy had a different skin color AG: So AG: Yeah AG: We were a shitty species AG: We were also slowly killing the Earth AG: So AG: Yeah AG: WE sucked CC: Wow AG: I know CC: You told me it wasp some kind of utopia CC: Now it sounds so shitty -- angryGardener AG sending file InTheArmsOfAnAngel.avi -- AG: We still have that AG: I mean, we were monsters, but hey AG: We made some touching shit AG: We also have Star Wars AG: Speaking of which AG: Have you watched the prequels? CC: No, I'm not playing that vid again CC: And yeah, I found time CC: Me and Aaisha watched them AG: What'dya think? AG: Were they as "special" as I said they would be? CC: They were...alright AG: Really? AG: They didn't crush your sould and make you beg for mercy? CC: Not really AG: But they're so bad AG: I mean, seriously AG: They're bad AG: They're really fucking bad AG: With that whole Anakin Skywalker shit AG: And of course AG: "NO!" AG: I love that scene AG: It's just gold CC: Pfft CC: Anakin wasp soo edgy AG: He was a bitch AG: He was a whiny bitch AG: And then there was all of that over used CGI AG: The only thing the prequels had going for them were the lightsaber battles AG: Those were fucking awesome CC: The fights were pretty good CC: Yeah, too much CGI AG: The best fight was the final fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan AG: I mean with the lava and all AG: That was pretty cool AG: And, y'know AG: Now that Earth is gone AG: Episode 7 will never come out CC: :T CC: A shame AG: Hey, I know this is kinda outta the blue, but AG: How do you know how to speak English? AG: And how does your language have the same characters as the English language? AG: I know you're an alien, but wow AG: And, have we even seen eachother? CC: English? CC: What's that? CC: I mean, a language obviously AG: The language we're speaking right now CC: But not one I've ever heard of CC: Nah CC: This is Trollian AG: We're both of us are speaking English AG: No AG: It's English CC: Trollian AG: English CC: Okay, for one, I can probabyl guess our culture is older than yours CC: So Trollian AG: Fine AG: Whatever AG: Now, have we seen eachother? AG: Like AG: Have you seen my face? AG: Have I seen your face? CC: No, obviously AG: Well, want to see my face? CC: Yeah, sure -- angryGardener AG sending file Face.png -- AG: Just ignore the bits of blood on my face -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file Face.png -- CC: Huh, alright CC: Not like I imagined you AG: How'd you imagine me? AG: Less AG: Nerdy CC: More nerdy, to be honest -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file myface.png -- -- angryGardener AG recieving file myface.png -- CC: Can't get all of my horns in the picture AG: Wow AG: Those are some big horns AG: I imagined you looking a bit more AG: I don't know CC: Less awesome? AG: More awesome AG: How do you even manage life? AG: Your horns AG: They're so big AG: Your neck must be as hard as stone CC: It is AG: You should wear a sign that says "WARNING: Stay 5 feet away from me!" AG: Do you have a sign like that? AG: You should AG: You are a hazard CC: No AG: have you killed anyone with those horns? CC: You just have to dodge CC: Yes AG: How? CC: My horns are one of my official specibi CC: You can't not see the use in them as weapons AG: And your face AG: It's just AG: So AG: Average CC: Average? AG: Yah CC: Oh is that so? AG: Average AG: yeah CC: That's kinda rude CC: You don't just go calling someone average CC: I didn't call you subpar AG: I mean AG: You don't look bad AG: You look good AG: Just AG: Y'know AG: Actually CC: I'm playing AG: You look a bit like Luke Skywalker CC: what? CC: Like Luke? AG: Yeah CC: I, I don't see it AG: The hair throws the Luke look off CC: No thanks, to be honest CC: I don't really like looking like celebrities AG: C'mon AG: You look like Luke CC: Really don't see it AG: I do AG: Do I look like a celebrity? AG: Even a troll celeberity would be nice CC: I would not know -- angryGardener AG sending file threshmike.png -- AG: What about now AG: That is totally not photoshop CC: wow CC: I can tell form the title -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file threshmike.png -- CC: Wow CC: And yet more excess "wow"s AG: I don't know about you, but I think I look alot like Troll Will Smith CC: I think not, hehe AG: I do AG: I, like, look so much like him AG: I mean, look at this AG: I have the grey skin AG: The big ass horns AG: I'm Troll Will Smith CC: I know you hate your soft and pasty skin, but comb on man CC: That's like, offensive or something CC: I CC: Think? AG: Eh AG: It kinda is, I guess AG: Well, I'm gonna go AG: I need to get some sleep AG: Later, Nyarla -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:10 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla